onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wara Wara no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Basil Hawkins }} The Wara Wara no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user the ability to create, manipulate, and transform into straw with damage-redirecting properties at will. It was eaten by Basil Hawkins. Etymology * is Japanese for "straw". Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's bestowed power, at its most basic level, is that it allows the user to create and manipulate straw, and then use it to a broad variety of applications. Depending on the user's craftsmanship and imagination, the straw can have different usages, from simply serving as a holding device to creating living creatures. Even though, as pointed out by Kizaru, it is not a Logia-type ability, the user still seems to be able to turn into straw to a certain extent, such as when Hawkins let his Straw Men out of his body. For some reason, when using an attack that requires creating a large amount of straw, the user is seemingly able to manifest nails, and use them as projectiles. Other than the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses, the straw created by the fruit's powers does not appear to be very durable, as Roronoa Zoro could easily slice through it. Also, as a Paramecia-type, the user always keeps their tangibility, even after surrounding themselves with straw. Usage As of now, Hawkins has used the fruit's powers in conjunction with his cartomancy and voodoo magic. As such, he is notably able to keep straw dolls representing other people inside of him. These dolls can redirect a single instance of damage that he receives towards the person they are linked to, regenerating the corresponding damage that Hawkins took and leaving him practically unscathed as though it never even happened. The main weakness of this ability is that each doll can only take one hit before it is expended. The number of dolls the user has prepared beforehand would, therefore, determine how much damage they can redirect before they begin to suffer the damage themselves. Hawkins has also shown that he could use his powers offensively, either by turning into a large scarecrow-like creature or by summoning an even larger straw entity to fight on his behalf. He is also able to turn his sword into straw, allowing for greater power and reach. Techniques * : Hawkins creates straw dolls that each represent another person, keeping them within his body. Those dolls are seemingly connected with the life of the person that they depict as well as Hawkins', and they serve to protect the latter from enemy attacks and other forms of danger. Hawkins first used this during his confrontation with Admiral Kizaru at Sabaody Archipelago, though it was only named in his fight against Luffy and Zoro at Wano Country. ** : If and when Hawkins suffers an injury, the damage gets redirected to one of the dolls, in turn damaging the person it is linked to while Hawkins himself remains unharmed, with the doll being discarded from inside his body right afterwards. The effect works in reverse too, as people who were cloned with a straw doll have damage inflicted on them reflected on their respective doll, turning it useless. Hawkins first used this during his confrontation with Admiral Kizaru at Sabaody Archipelago, though it was only named in his fight against Luffy and Zoro at Wano Country. * : Hawkins transforms into a giant scarecrow-like entity. He also resembles a voodoo doll seemingly made from straw, with metal nails functioning as claws/fingernails. This was first seen used in the battle against Admiral Kizaru. This is called Demon Face in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Demon Conquering Phase in the FUNimation subs. * : By channeling his Devil Fruit powers through his sword, Hawkins can manipulate the shape of its blade, making it resemble a whip made of straw, but retaining enough sharpness to pierce other beings. It was first used during his confrontation with Luffy and Zoro at Wano Country, in order to defend himself from a lizard steed that was thrown his way. * : By generating a large amount of straw from his sword, Hawkins creates a demon-like entity made of straw and nails that he is able to control remotely after the entity detaches itself from his sword; it seems able to mimic his movements, allowing Hawkins to assault targets by proxy. He denotes this as his "pursuit" card. The Straw Man carries around a rudimentary spiky club and can spit nails at targets, while also possessing massive strength (enough for even Zoro to take note of that). As the Straw Man is still connected to Hawkins even remotely, it will redirect damage caused to it to someone else, just like regular Straw Men. References Site Navigation ca:Wara Wara no Mi it:Wara Wara Category:Paramecia